It's All About Us
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: “You’re right,” Hinata sighed as she stared at the fence. The breeze lifted, the splitting cold forcing her to raise her lavender eyes to the sky… “It’s all about us…” The four behind her nodded as the wind driven snow circled around them.


It started out as a whisper in the wind. Each of the five children made a promise to themselves and now is the perfect time to make it true. Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke unite in a heart throbbing story to achieve their destiny's their own way. But every team needs a leader, and who was more perfect for the job then…

"_You're right," Hinata sighed as she stared at the fence. The breeze lifted, the splitting cold forcing her to raise her lavender eyes to the sky… "It's all about us…"_

_The four behind her nodded as the wind driven snow circled around them, their capes blowing_.

--XxXxXxX--

A/N: Well Hello my minion fans…. (my voice booms across the empty theater…the wind blows lifting pieces of old paper…All is still…empty…)

Ahem…ghost minion fans…(silence follows)

WHATEVER! Ok no one likes me…do you really think that's gonna stop me from writing?? HUH?? HUH??

(Sasuke: …**O.M. **… I don't think anyone CARES …)

Right….well if anyone does read this story, please review!

(Sakura: _Shaking her head _I don't think by telling them to do something, they are actually going to do it. This is online, and it's not like you are the king of the world or sumthin.)

I DO HAVE MINIONS! ARE YOU INSULTING MY AUTHORITY!!

(_Both Sakura and Sasuke sweat drop…_ No Your Evil Highness…)

Right…(Ties Sakura and Sasuke to a chair, and duct tapes their mouth)

Hello my minons…it's me…October Mysteries (soon a different Pen Name will follow…) and am back with another, horribly written story. Actually, I'll be working real hard to make it amazing, and _Promises in the Wind _WON'T be abandoned. Hope you enjoy reading…

(Naruto stifles laughter)

( OM glares at him and he is silenced)

Enjoy reading…my amazing fan fic. Pairings are not exactly important to the storyline, but ill throw some in there anyway: Naruto Hinata, Gaara Ino, and Sasuke can go solo unless someone wants him with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me…I've go a story to write…right…

--XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX--

Chapter 1

Some say that life is just a legend, and will be forgotten with time, while others think that Life will never be replaced by anything else. Someone will remember you…someone …somewhere…

Then there are the five. Four of them made a promise to each the wind, while the fifth made a promise to them. This is the Prologue of **"****It****'****s all about us****"** Written and edits by: **October Mysteries**. Do enjoy or I will Hunt you down.

**XxXxXxX**

I suppose I should start out. I am six. My name is Hyuuga Hinata.

What else do you want to know about me? There's isn't really anything to tell. Sure, I am bit out of ordinary with midnight blue hair, and lavender eyes, but it's nothing special. The irony of me that I might want to introduce you to is the complexity of my soul; of me. See, I am many Hinata's at once. At some point I'll be really happy and hyper and goofy, then I'll be shy and forlorn…broken, depressed, angry, deep, or mysterious. They do sound quite similar, don't they? But they aren't. My brain is like a big place with wires, and the fuses are currently blowing. My mom died when Hanabi was born, my dad hates me because I am clumsy and can't fight properly like a true ninja; my cousin, Neji, who is only a year older, had his father killed not long ago , and the Bird Cage Seal engraved on his forehead. The branch family hates me, Neji detests me, my dad can't stand me…and my sister is only five months old.

Father beats me up constantly, Neji tries to put me down, and I feel so broken on the inside. I wish someone out there could hear my prayer and save me. So, dear Diary, as I sit writing this entry into you, up on this hill from which I can see the whole of Konoha from, with the wind ruffling my short hair, I'll make a promise to you. Only the wind shall know it too…

From the day I turn fifteen, I shall leave this village and seek my own destiny. I will become not what Dad wants me to be, but what I feel the need to be. What my heart tells me is right. I, and a few people that want to join me, shall set out into the world, and from then on, it won't be about everyone else, it'll be all about me…all about us. The adventure that we embark on never shall be forgotten, every moment logged into you, every second written down. You shall carry our courageousness throughout history, the eras to come. Someone, when you read this entry, someday, know that….

--

"Why did you stop reading?" Jimmy asked from the counter at the Great Library in New York City.

"Well, she stopped writing there…" Akiko answered as she looked up at him.

"How long ago did Hinata live?" the blonde boy asked as he busied himself with putting barcodes on new books.

"Date is 1999, April 5th," the black haired women answered.

"WOW!" was the American's reply, "Thousand five hundred years ago!"

"Ya, explains why it's an antique…" the Japanese historian rolled her eyes.

Jimmy turned towards the camera, "Let's introduce ourselves to the audience. My name is Jimmy Carter, I am 37 and a librarian with three major decrees in history. My partner comes from Japan, named Akiko Inoue. She, is like me, a historian. In the past year, we turned our attention to a five book series. Each of the five series was written by one of the five people on the unforgettable journey, for what, we don't know. There are 10 books in each of series. This is Book 1 of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Year, 3499. Date: April 5th. Join us on the journey to uncover the past …"

The camera zoomed in on Akiko as she raised up Series 2, Book 1, Uchiha Sasuke.

--XxXxXxXxX--

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My family just died. Brother killed them all. Done away with Mom and Dad right in front of my very own six and a half year old eyes. Why was brother so evil? What do I have to do to gain vengeance? My brother is so strong; I will never live up to be able to defeat him. But I must. I must try, with every fiber of my being to become stronger than he, and do away with him in the end.

I have just come back from the ninja academy. We start when we are six or seven years old, and are in the Ninja Academy until we are twelve or thirteen. Then we become Genin, or low class ninjas gaining experience with D missions in the beginning and C missions later on. We enter the Chunnin exams and if we pass, are granted the title of Chunnin, or middle class ninjas, and do C and B missions, become teachers at the Academy, or continue with training, then take the Jounin exams, and earn the title of high class ninjas, extremely experienced, have our own teams, and do A missions and sometimes harder work than that. A Missions are the hardest, you can get killed. But of course, there is more. Anbu. Anbu is like the highest rank, not including the Hokage, or Fire's Shadow. The Kage is the strongest ninja in a Hidden Village. Anbu is right beneath him. You ask why I cannot simply defeat my brother. He reached the rank of Anbu at the age of 13. To our family, he certainly was something special. He still would be if he hadn't killed them all. But I must find a way to destroy him.

After I do, I will make this promise to myself now, die-ary. At the age of fifteen, I will set out to recreate the Uchiha clan with a couple of friends. It won't be about the village anymore, it won't be about my brother either, and it will be all about me…all about us.

--XxxXxxXxxX--

"Wow, life was hard for him, eh?" Jimmy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired and exhausted. All these entries were written on the exact same day, ten words of each entry exactly the same.

"Well, that's one way of putting it…" Akiko closed the book and placed it on the glass table in between her and Jimmy.

"I'll read Ino's entry." Jimmy said as he picked up a purple, fluffy (or was fluffy about 1,500 years ago) diary.

"You read Japanese?" Akiko was mildly surprised.

The blonde male just rolled his blue eyes and began reading.

--XxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Hello luvly cute fuzzy diary. My name is Yamanaka Ino. I am blonde, rich and as popular as a six year old will ever be. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, no pupil in the middle. I am !totally! in love with Uchiha Sasuke. His awesome hairdo which is like ALWAYS spiked, and rich black, his eyes not much different in color. He has a cool laid back attitude. I just think he's soooo cute!

On a more serious note, the reason that I am writing into you isn't for the same reason everyone else does. I might have come off as a "total girl who is snobby and rich and loves shopping" in the first paragraph, but first off, I am six, so that doesn't apply to me, besides the rich part. I am a deep person, as shallow as I may seem. I don't like the fact that my parent's spoil me so, and that I have everything when ever I want it. For once I want to work for something, not have it done for me. Thank god we are a ninja family or I wouldn't have ever heard the end to credit cards and expensive cars when I'm older.

When I'm older, I'd like to join up with friends, and go out there, do something no one else has done before, be my own self, and let the wind carry my dreams, blow my hair as my eyes become fuzzy with tears. As each tear rolls down my cheek before I have to take my leave of Konoha, let my friends be there with me, we all wearing super cool capes and hats to cover our face and weapons. When we turn our backs, we aren't ever going to look over our shoulders to what we left behind. We are simply just going to leave.

It won't be about mom and dad, it won't be about the teachers, it will be all about me, this road trip, all about us.

--XxXxXxXx--

"These entries aren't that long…" Jimmy sighed as he put the book down.

"They aren't supposed to be, these children were SIX YEARS OLD when they wrote it," Akiko glared at him, "On the other hand, why did Ino join them. She had the perfect life unlike Sasuke and Hinata…"

"I guess she didn't enjoy it…" Jimmy looked knowingly at the black haired woman, "I'll read Gaara's too…"

Akiko just nodded and laid back against the pillows.

--XxXxXxXxXxX--

WHY! WHY ME? Why was it me they chose to seal the stupid bakemono into? WHY do I have to live through this? Isn't their having Shukaku sealed within me ENOUGH? Their taunts, their laughs, I haven't done anything to hurt them.

My name is Sabaku no Gaara, or Gaara of the Desert. I am six, hated by all, the container of the one tailed Racoon Demon, Shukaku. The citizens of Suna detest my very being, and have tried to kill me so many countless times. I have given hope on humanity, it's time they learn their lesson.

Dear Death-Book, My uncle just died, and I have sealed within myself one more demon. I shall kill everyone who even dares to contradict me. But some day die-book, let me entrust something to you, a promise this wind that reins the land shall only know besides you. One day, when I find true friends, and when I am free of this killing curse, when I feel loved, my friends and I will embark on a road trip journey to avenge those that have died for us, and take vengeance on those that tired to hurt us. This road trip shall be sealed within your pages, and one day, be a significant part of history. It will finally be about me, in a good way, all about me…all about us.

--XxxXxxXxxXx--

"puuuff.." Akiko sighed, "He lived through hell."

"Ya," Jimmy agreed closing the black book with a red skull in the front.

"What do you think will be written in the last book?" Jimmy asked his friend as he tried to pick up Naruto's first book.

The lights went out.

"I knew I should have had the men come earlier today to fix the electricity…" Akiko sighed.

In the dark, Jimmy agreed. Then a crash was heard.

"Changed my mind…I doubt this is to the electricity. Someone's here." The Japanese historian suddenly became panicked.

They went stiff. After a few moments, the lights flicked back on. Everything was as it should be, except that the Naruto diaries were missing.

"It's five in the fucking morning, the alarm is on, and it's locked all windows and doors, plus…" but Akiko never finished. Jimmy seemed to be in shock.

"What's wrong Jimmy?"

"Your eyes are…lavender, your hair, midnight blue…"

"Haha…very funny Jimmy…"

"I'm not kidding, Akiko…" the blue eyes widened with fear.

Both looked at the camera at once, and the red light blinked again.

"Where did the Naruto diaries go?" Akiko asked, all panicky again.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Jimmy breathed before he fainted.

"Jimmy…" and the lights went off again, "JIMMY!"

The blinking red light of the camera turned green, and then stopped blinking altogether.

--O.o--

HAH…I hope you enjoyed that!

Seriously! Please review with your opinions!

Press the button and let's dive into the past…(rolls eyes: How lame was THAT?)

The first five chapters take place with the diaries and Jimmy + Akiko in 3499. But the rest is written third point of view and takes place from 2008 until I feel like ending the story. Jimmy and Akiko are extremely important to this story, so bare with me the first few chapters.

LUV YOU…only those who review…kidding.

Review would be appreciated tho!


End file.
